


Can't Help Falling In Love

by fak3_y0u_0ut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, M/M, Slow Build, noya gets a big ol crush on his coworker lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fak3_y0u_0ut/pseuds/fak3_y0u_0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya gets a new job at a music shop, and starts to develop and infatuation with a coworker. How strong will this infatuation get? Only time will tell.</p><p>*ABANDONED IM SORRY*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a small part in chapter four of my friend's iwaoi fic, which I have listed as a parent work! Please check it out too, it's very cute and well written! (And yes I am starting another multichapter fic even though I haven't finished the other one I started because I can, and no I'm not abandoning the other one) Anyways, enjoy this :)

Nishinoya looked up at the black sign on the building in front of him. The name “Ukai’s” was spelled out in big, white letters. He looked at himself in the reflection of one of the windows. He quickly fixed his spiked up hair, making sure the bleached strands that he recently dyed red looked okay. The tattoos littering his right bicep peeked out of the sleeve of his shirt, and his black skinny jeans were bunched up at the bottom from being too long for the short man. Noya hoped that he looked okay, regretting not wearing something nicer, despite his new boss telling him to dress casual. He smoothed his dark grey v-neck before opening the bright orange door with a sign that said “Closed,” on the front. He opened the door, causing a little bell to ring, and stepped inside the music shop. He noticed his new boss sitting behind the cash register reading a magazine. Noya took a deep breathe as he closed the door behind him, trying to get rid of his nerves. It was his first day of his new job, and he didn’t want to lose it after one day, not again. “Good morning, Ukai-san,” he said as he approached the counter.

“Ah Nishinoya! You’re here!” Ukai greeted while setting his magazine down. He stood up and stepped out from behind the counter as he adjusted his headband that held his bleached undercut in place. “You ready for your first day?” Noya nodded and smiled. “Oi! Yamaguchi! Get out here!” Ukai called through the doorway behind the counter, leading to the back of the shop Noya assumed. He had been there before to fill out an application and do an interview, but he hadn’t really been able to explore the shop. Out of the doorway came out a tall man with brown hair. Noya noticed subtle streaks of deep purple in it when the light hit just right. The man had a stack of music books in his arms and he set them down on the counter before approaching the two.

“What’s up, Ukai?” the tall man asked, confused that an unfamiliar face was there before they opened.

“This is the new guy I hired, do you mind showing him the ropes?” Ukai said, gesturing to Noya. Noya gave the employee a small wave.

“Oh, sure! No problem.”

“Great, thank you. I’ll be upstairs then, make sure to flip the sign soon,” Ukai said before heading towards the back.

“You got it,” the young brunette man said. Noya watched his boss disappear, surprised he wouldn’t be watching him on the job. “Don’t worry about him, he’s never around much. He just orders stuff and then retreats to his apartment upstairs, it’s the workers who run the show here for the most part,” the employee said, noticing Noya’s concerned expression. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi by the way,” he said, holding out his hand. He smiled warmly down at Noya.

“Nishinoya Yuu,” Noya said, taking his hand and shaking it. “But you can call me Noya, that’s what my friends call me.”  He looked at Yamaguchi and took in all his features. His face was splattered with freckles like stars on a clear night. He had a couple of small tattoos on his fingers and arms, and the hair tucked behind one of his ears helped Noya see they were littered with piercings. He was wearing a black tank top and black skinny jeans, and red high tops. Strong collarbones peeked out from the collar of his tank top. Noya felt himself melt inside when Yamaguchi smiled at him.  _ Oh no, he’s cute,  _ was the first thought that ran through Noya’s mind.

“Okay Noya, I’ll be showing you how we do things. First things first, do you know how to work a register?” Yama asked.

“Yup! I’ve had plenty of jobs with cash registers, I got trained how to use them so many times! I’m a pro by now,” Noya said, pointing his thumb to his chest proudly.

“You’ve had a lot of jobs before?” Yama inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, uh...yeah,” Noya said as he started to rub the back of his neck, realizing it wasn’t something to be proud of. “I’m not the best at keeping jobs...but I really want to keep this one!” He added quickly. “It seems fun…”

Yamaguchi covered his mouth to stifle his giggling, “You haven’t even been here for more than ten minutes, how would you know it’s fun?”

_ Because my new coworker is pretty,  _ was the first thought that came to mind, but Noya shoved it to the back of his brain for the time being. “I-I don’t know, it’s a music store, it seems cool I guess....”

“Well, I hope you do keep the job,” Yamaguchi said smiling. “Follow me, I’ll show you around a little,” he said, motioning for Noya to follow him. “Over here is our guitar section, you can see we have all kinds of guitars and basses and ukuleles and stuff hung up here. If a certain model doesn’t sell for a long time, we’ll rotate it with one we have in the back. And all our guitar stuff like straps and strings and picks are here too.” Yamaguchi explained, pointing to different shelves and hangers. Noya stayed silent for once and nodded while listening “I know it may seem stupid to explain everything that’s right in front of you, but I just want to make it easier for you to find things when you have to restock.” 

“No it’s okay, it’s really helpful,” Noya assured. Yama motioned for them to keep moving. Noya followed, carefully watching the light hit Yama’s hair, revealing the dark purple streaks in it. He admired it, it was quite unique.

“Over here is where all our keyboard stuff is,” Yama explained, pointing to a section of a wall filled with about a dozen or so keyboards. “We usually only have one or two set up, but some customers want to test a couple out, so we have to take some down sometimes. Just ask me or another coworker if you need help getting the higher ones down and set up on a stand,” Yama said. He looked down and noticed the hurt expression the shorter man had on his face. He tried to make it not noticeable, but Yamaguchi noticed right away. “I-I didn’t mean it like that! I’m sorry!” he said frantically waving his hands.

“It’s okay-”

“No! I mean, if you were two meters tall I would still say that! The keyboards can be really heavy, and Ukai would  _ murder _ us if one of us dropped a brand new keyboard and broke it…” Yama said as he pulled at his fingers. Noya laughed.

“I get it, it’s okay,” he smiled.

“I’m just looking out for the safety of our lives,” Yamaguchi joked. The two laughed as they moved on. “So in the corner here in between the keyboards and guitars are all out amps and speakers. There’s a couple throughout the shop for people to test out instruments, but don’t worry about them too much for now. If a customer wants an amp let me know and I’ll take care of it.”

“Why?” Noya asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Well...some customers are...picky I guess when it comes to amps and speakers. And a lot ask what kinds are best for different things. Until you get a better idea of what brands and models we stock and what they’re good for, it’s better to let me or someone else handle it for now.”

“Oh, okay,” Noya said. “Saving me yet again?” he asked with a playful smirk.

“Haha, yeah, you could say that,” Yamaguchi lightly laughed as his freckled cheeks turned slightly pink. He cleared his throat awkwardly and smiled at Noya before leading him through the shop again. “Uh, over here is the, like, concert band instruments I guess you could say. We don’t stock many since people don’t buy them much, but sometimes we’ll have to order one for a customer. Mostly younger students come to buy them to play for their school’s band. And over there is all our percussion stuff. We don’t have much, but we have a lot of small stuff like drumsticks and little stuff. And over there on that wall is where all the lesson books and song books are. They’re all pretty organized and easy to restock.” Yamaguchi was pointing to different places in the decent-sized stop. Noya watched him as he talked, but he almost wasn’t even listening. He was distracted by just how damn  _ pretty _ Yamaguchi was. As he talked, Noya noticed something shiny in his mouth.  _ Oh my god this that a fucking  _ tongue piercing,  _ you’ve gotta be kidding me, _ Noya thought to himself.

“Hey Yamaguchi?” Noya interrupted.

“Hm?” Yama hummed.

“Sorry to interrupt, this is really off topic, but do you have a tongue piercing?” Noya found himself asking before he could stop himself.

“Oh, yeah!” Yamaguchi cheerfully said. “Wanna see?” he said as he squeezed his eyes shut, opened his mouth wide, and stuck his tongue out.

“That’s  _ awesome _ !” Noya said, looking at the piercing. Yamaguchi made some sort of sound that sounded like “thanks,” as he kept his mouth open and opened his eyes. He was looking at Noya with his tongue hanging out like an idiot, but to Noya, he was the cutest idiot he's ever seen. Noya laughed at him, but quickly shut up when Yamaguchi smirked as he kept his tongue out, his cute sparkling eyes quickly turning to bedroom eyes. Noya felt his face get hot and his hands turn sweaty as he fidgeted with his hands. “Did it...uh, d-did it hurt much? When you got it?” Noya asked, hoping to wipe that hot look of Yamaguchi’s face.

“Only a little, it felt kind of like a normal piercing almost,” Yamaguchi said smiling wide, returning back to his usual bubbly, adorable state. Noya stared at him dumbfounded for a moment. Yamaguchi was adorable and  _ cute _ , yet he could be incredibly  _ sexy _ in an instant. He was beautiful. He had it  _ all _ . And it was already driving Noya insane. Yama noticed Noya was staring so he waited for him to say something, but he never did. Yama cleared his throat and continued his tour. 

“Anyways, uh, over here behind the counter and register are all the little things like reeds and valve oil and rosin and neck straps and those fuzzy thingies you stick instruments to clean them and stuff like that. Usually customers know what they want and will ask for it, so it’s easy. You think you can handle all this so far?” Yamaguchi asked, fearing he was overwhelming the new employee.

“Yeah, it seems pretty simple to me,” Noya assured, smiling up at Yama.

“Good, I’m gonna show you around the back now. Follow me,” Yama said as he walked towards the doorway behind the counter. Noya obediently followed. Through the doorway was a decent sized back room filled with labeled boxes on shelves. “This is where all our extras are, we don’t really run out of stuff during the day so you’ll mostly be getting stuff out of here in the morning or near closing time. Probably the thing we have to check in here the most for is lesson and music books, but even then it’s not often. And we can also take our breaks back here,” Yamaguchi said, gesturing to a small table and chairs in the very back. Near it was a mini fridge and a microwave.

“Oh, cool…” Noya absentmindedly said while looking at the set up. Yamaguchi laughed.

“It’s kind of crappy but whatever floats your boat,” Yama joked. “We can leave for our breaks if we want, sometimes I run out to grab lunch, or I go to that coffee shop down the street.”

“Oh I know which one you’re talking about! That place is really good,” Noya said. The pair started to walk back out to the shop.

“I know right! We can go there sometime together...o-only if you want to, y’know...” Yamaguchi stuttered as he pulled as his fingers. He was thankful Noya was walking behind him so he couldn't see the blush creeping on his face.

“That would...that would be really cool,” Noya said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He felt his face get hot again and hoped there wasn’t a visible blush.

“Um, anyways, I think that’s all the basics, if you have any questions, please ask,” Yamaguchi said as he made his way over to the front door and opened it. He flipped the sign so it said “Open,” and closed the door. 

“Thanks, uh, I think I’m good for now,” Noya said as he awkwardly stood in front of the counter and leaned on it.

“For today I’ll probably just let you watch me and walk you through stuff...” Yamaguchi said as he slipped behind the counter and sat on the stool in front of the register.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“You can come back here too, y’know,” Yama said. Noya turned his head to look at his coworker, who was resting his elbows on the counter. “You work here now.”

“I know that!” Noya said defensively. Yamaguchi giggled.

“Then get back here!” he commanded as he pulled a spare stool from beside the doorway next to him.

“Okay, okay,” Noya said as he sat down next to Yamaguchi. The two sat in silence, hearing nothing but the quiet radio in the background. Noya lightly tapped his fingers to the beat of the music, desperately trying to think of something,  _ anything _ , to say. He wanted to hear his coworker’s soft, soothing voice again. Before he could build up the courage to say something, Yamaguchi beat him to it. 

“It’s uh, a little slow when we first open,” he nervously laughed as he finally broke the silence.

“I can tell,” Noya laughed.

“I like your hair by the way,” Yamaguchi said after pausing for a moment.

“Huh? Really?” Noya whipped his head to look at his coworker.

“Yeah, I like how it’s all spiked up and stuff, and I like the little red part in the front. It’s cool…” Yamaguchi hesitated while saying his words, carefully trying not to make Noya uncomfortable.

“Th-thanks,” Noya stuttered. “I like your hair too, the purple is really rad.”

“Oh, you noticed it?” Yamaguchi smiled as he ran his fingers through the brunet mop streaked with subtle, deep purple.

“Of course I did!” Noya excitedly said, blushing a little when he realized how weird he might have sounded.

Instead, Yamaguchi’s smile only got bigger. “Thanks!” Before an awkward silence fell between the two, the door opened, ringing the little bell. “Good morning!” Yamaguchi cheerfully greeted the customer, who smiled and nodded in response. “Can I help you with anything?” Yama said as he stood up from the stool.

“No thank you,” the customer politely declined as he made his way over to the guitar section. After a couple minutes he came to the counter and set down a couple of guitar strings and picks. Noya watched carefully as Yama rung up all the items and put them in a small paper bag.

“Thank you, have a nice day!” Yama said after handing the customer his change and bag of items.

“That seems simple enough,” Noya said after the door shut behind the customer.

“Yup! Nothing too scary. You wanna try handling the next customer? I’ll be right here to help if you need it.”

“Sure,” Noya agreed, happy that Yama was trusting him already. The next customer who came in quickly grabbed a pair of drumsticks and a practice pad. She placed them on the counter and tucked her hair behind her ear. Noya slowly rang up the items, Yamaguchi having to point out where certain buttons were a couple times when Noya got confused. Noya quickly bagged the items and took the girl’s money and made change. “I’m sorry, thank you for your patience,” he said as he handed her the bag.

“It’s no problem at all!” The girl smiled at Noya as she took the bag. Noya smiled back.

“Have a nice day!”

“Thank you, you too!” the girl said as she made her way to the door. After she left, Noya smiled to himself.

“Man, if I can pick up chicks, this gig isn’t have bad at all,” he said smugly as leaned on the counter. Yamaguchi laughed.

“Yeah well, it has yet to happen to me, so good luck!” Yamaguchi said. The two laughed as another customer came inside. He looked like a highschool student and walked up to the counter. “Good morning! What can I help you with today?” Yamaguchi said, placing his hands on the counter.

“G’morning, can I get a neck strap? One of the padded ones please,” he said as he pointed to the padded neck straps hanging on the wall behind the counter. Noya reached for it, wanting to help Yama, but was late to realize he was also reaching for it. Their hands touched for a moment, and it felt like touching fire to Noya. He quickly pulled his hand away.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“S’okay,” Yama quickly said as he grabbed the neck strap and rung it up. Noya rubbed the side of his hand where it touched Yamaguchi. It felt like he got shocked with electricity, but an addicting kind of electricity. He felt his cheeks turning pink as he thought of the small, awkward encounter. He rubbed his face as the customer started to leave, hoping to wipe away the growing blush. Noya knew he definitely had developed an infatuation with his new coworker in the short time they spent together.  _ Fuck, I really need to keep this job... _

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy thanks for reading, stay tuned for another update! Comments and kudos, as always, are very much appreciated!!! Thank you :)


End file.
